Legacy (quest)
} |name = Legacy |image = Thefinalseal.jpg |px = 260px |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |location = Vimmark Mountains |previous = A Memento of the Past |appearances = Dragon Age II - Legacy }} Legacy is the main quest in the Legacy DLC for Dragon Age II. Acquisition The quest is triggered automatically once the introductory quest for Legacy, A Memento of the Past, has completed. Walkthrough Vimmark Wasteland Hawke is ambushed twice by the Carta gang in the Vimmark Wasteland. The first ambush comes just after you are met by the Carta messenger—the party is attacked by a gang which will include Carta thug, Carta sniper, and Carta overseer. You can loot Eye of Blue from the overseer. The second ambush occurs after you pass through the first wooden gates. You are locked into an enclosure bounded by a wooden fence and walkways. The first enemy is a bronto, with more Carta thugs and Carta snipers on the walkways. There are trap activation switches on the walkways to the north and south of the enclosure. The key to the exit gate is in a chest on the hillside below the northern walkway. The passageway exits to the Vimmark Chasm. Vimmark Chasm You are lured by the Carta messenger into the main courtyard of a deserted fortified building. You are immediately ambushed by the Carta—first, by two brontos, and then by a gang of Carta thugs. Once you have defeated this ambush, you are able to explore the courtyard, although the gate to the eastern passage requires a key to unlock. There is a smaller courtyard to the north of the main courtyard. There are two rooms leading off it, with some useful loot, including health potions and some high level class-specific armor for Hawke. You will be ambushed again by the Carta on coming back down the stairs from the northernmost room into the smaller courtyard. The ambushers include lots of Carta snipers and two Carta assassins that can make quick work of your party if you are not careful. If you are having trouble countering their quick dps, remember that they will not attack you if you close the door which allows you a little breathing room if things become somewhat hectic for you. The steps to the south of the main courtyard lead to a room containing the key to the eastern gate, Twisted Steel Ring, and a viewpoint across to the Warden's Prison. You are once again ambushed by the Carta on leaving the small room, including the familiar Carta snipers and an Carta overseer. Using the key to open the gate at the east of the main courtyard, you exit into the eastern passage, down steps carved into the hillside. You are attacked again by the Carta (thugs and a master sniper) and watch out for the two simple traps. You exit from the area into the Carta Hideout. Carta Hideout On entering the hideout, you are attacked by a Carta thug and a Carta sniper, and the room also contains a trap. In the room with the already-dead bronto corpse, you are then ambushed by the Carta. There are a few Carta thugs on the floor of the room, but the main threats are the massed snipers on the balconies above the room, who rain down bolts on you. To attack the snipers, you need to pass south through the dead bronto room, up the stairs in the next room, then turn right immediately before the caged live bronto. The first piece of the Regalia of Weisshaupt unique armor set - the boots - is in a chest on this balcony: , for mage Hawke , for rogue Hawke , for warrior Hawke Next, you have a caged bronto. There are three locked doors opposite the cage. Each holds treasure, as well as health potions and injury kits. The third door is the biggest bonanza (master lock - need 40 cunning to open), with two treasure piles of gold: the amount depends on Hawke's level. After passing through this room, you will come across a small staircase leading down to a chest containing an object called Warm Orb. After collecting it, if you backtrack to Vimmark Wasteland, to the large enclosure at the Carta fort entrance, you will find a Pulsing Obelisk. Activating it will summon the secret boss named Malvernis; this is a 3 part battle, see his page for strategy. He will drop Smite and Ichor when defeated. Proceed back to where you found the orb. A few rooms later, after some further brushes with the Carta, the passage turns north and opens into a larger room with disused mine carts and mine shaft entrances. Gerav, an acquaintance of Varric, appears. Gerav drops Turquoise Ring of the Archon. Note: There is from Varric if "Call on companion" dialogue option is selected during conversation with Gerav. After you have fought your way up through a fight on the curved stone steps against a Carta mob (including a Coterie alchemist and thugs), you come to a griffon statue (similar to that in the Hawke Estate or Gamlen's House as is used to trigger Legacy) which can transport you back to Kirkwall temporarily. This is your final chance to resupply in Kirkwall. * Don't miss the crate with over 7 sovereigns and a few other treats, behind the statue. * If you use this statue, you can change your party and restock goods etc. * When you restart Legacy, you are returned to this point. Once you pass through the metal gate next to the statue, it locks behind you and you are locked into the hideout. The Carta leader, Rhatigan appears. You have to fight Rhatigan, hsi pet bronto and the Carta snipers supporting him. If you move your party to the upper walkway, the Bronto will be unable to attack you while you deal with Rhatigan and the other Carta thugs. The traps in this area can be highly effective to deal with the snipers. This trap kills all of the snipers, be careful not to put any other characters near them. Rhatigan's body is looted to obtain the The Hawke's Key. You can then exit through the Passage Down. Corypheus's Prison - Sashamiri's Floor There is a Gather Your Party horn and the Storage Chest next to each other located right as you enter the prison. In the large room just north of the entry point, you encounter a group of Genlocks and Hurlocks. After the battle you will notice the first of several magical prisons housing demons - a Shade is imprisoned here. The voice of Malcolm Hawke, Hawke's father, speaks to confirm that all manner of demons have been bound in the prison. To kill the Shade, it is necessary to activate the two glowing trigger points called a Mark of the Binder on nearby walls. You then activate the third trigger point on the magical barrier which releases the demon. The fight involves the imprisoned Shade and several replicas. Once all of the demons have been killed, the quest Malcolm's Will is triggered. Further into Sashamiri's Floor you encounter Larius for the first time. Continue along and you will come to the first seal. Activate the seal and you will battle the first Guardian, a pride demon with an affinity to fire. After the battle you will be able to upgrade The Hawke's Key with one kind of elemental damage. On your way to the next floor you will have to defeat a Genlock Alpha. Corypheus's Prison - Farele's Floor You enter the floor in the south east corner and exit in the south west. In the corridor leading right out of the first room, you encounter a Mark of the Binder used to unlock the second magical prison for the side-quest Malcolm's Will, along with the magical prison itself. The second Mark of the Binder is beyond in the next room. This prison contains an Abomination, who summons four Profane to attack you in the battle. Defeating the Abomination and the Profane updates the Malcolm's Will quest. In the next room, a Darkspawn Emissary locks you in with a group Corpses. Once the initial four are defeated, you can get through to the next room (which is the main room on the east side of this floor) to tackle the emissary and a larger group of corpses. A crumbling walkway to the west of the room contains a Viewpoint which triggers some party dialogue, and the room to the north (a long room with galleries overlooking the central pit) contains a big battle with Hurlocks, an Alpha, and a number of bolters. * A side room to the east contains the Crown of Dumat codex, the first of four ancient Tevinter artifacts required for the Altar of Dumat side-quest. Along the north side of the prison, you encounter two interlinked rooms of prison cells. The first of these two rooms contains the third and final magical prison as part of the Malcolm's Will quest. The two Marks of the Binder are located in the first prison room, and then just inside the next prison room. The prison holds a Desire demon who summons Corpses and skeleton archers to her defense. Defeating the desire demon and the other enemies completes the Malcolm's Will quest. Heading down into the west side of the prison, into a long thin room with open galleries over the central pit, you are attacked by a big group of Darkspawn, including Hurlock Grunts, Hurlock Alpha, and Genlock Alpha. * In a side room, you can pick up Dumat's Sacrificial Dagger codex, the second artifact required for the Altar of Dumat side-quest. Finally, the path south leads you to the central room containing the next Seal for Corypheus, it is guarded by a Genlock Alpha and an Ogre. The Guardian summons a number of replicas of itself as part of the battle; if you focus on the real Guardian all the replicas will die at once. After the battle you can again upgrade the Hawke's key. You have a choice of an increase in attack speed, armor penetration, mana/stamina drain, or health drain. Speak briefly to Larius, then exit. Corypheus's Prison - Tower Base You are lured by a pack of deep stalkers into the first clearing, where you are attacked by deepstalkers. * On a dead-end path to the south of this clearing is the First Legionnaire's Journal, which triggers the optional side-quest The Paragon's Heir. In the next clearing, you are attacked by a large group of Darkspawn, including Genlock alpha, Hurlock Alpha, and Hurlock bolters. * In a large submerged stone building to the north of the clearing is the Second Legionnaire's Journal, which continues the optional side-quest The Paragon's Heir. You exit the clearing through a gap in the south-west corner between two griffon statues. Immediately ahead of you are stairs leading up which split into two directions. The steps on the turning to the right lead to a raised platform where you can pick up Dumat's Ritual Scroll for the Altar of Dumat side-quest. The path which continues straight ahead (i.e. heading towards the far west of the map) leads to a sunken room containing six torches. One of your party will suggest lighting the torches. To solve this puzzle you only need to light two torches, the middle torch on the north wall and the eastern torch on the south wall (for orientation purposes, the sarcophagus is on the west wall). Lighting all six activates the sarcophagus at the end of the room, which gives up 21+ gold in loot, and the Gloves which form part of the Regalia of Weisshaupt armor set. The gloves vary depending on Hawke's class: , for mage Hawke , for rogue Hawke , for warrior Hawke Returning the bottom of those steps, you come out into another clearing, where you find the Altar of Dumat up some carved stone steps in the south-west corner of the map. At this point, you only have three of the four artifacts to perform the ritual. See the Altar of Dumat quest page for further details on the options of defiling the altar or performing the sacrificial ritual. You exit through a gap between two griffon statues and then through a doorway in a stone wall. You emerge into another clearing into a fight with Deep stalkers, Corrupted Spiders and Giant spiders. * In a small gap to the south, there is a cave with a burning pool of water where you find the Sacred Urn of Dumat which is the final artifact for the Altar of Dumat quest. * In a small alcove just west of this cave is the Third Legionnaire's Journal, which continues the optional side-quest The Paragon's Heir. Just before you head up the steps to the raised stone bridge, there is a side-path which leads to a small fortified area where you find the body of Tethras Gaven. If you have found all three of the Legionnaire's Journals, and speak the Dwarven prayer, you will complete the side-quest The Paragon's Heir. Continuing back across the stone walkway, you are ambushed at the halfway point by a Genlock alpha. Once you have crossed the bridge, you can explore the rocky path to the right (which is a dead-end), before turning to continue round to the left which heads towards the seal. This will trigger a massive fight with Darkspawn, including Hurlocks, a Hurlock Alpha and an Emissary in the first wave, and Genlocks, a Genlock alpha and an Ogre for significant exp. * If Anders is in your party, then at this stage he will find Corypheus's calling too much to bear, and Justice will take over. You will have to fight and defeat Anders and two shades. Once he has been defeated, Anders rejoins the party. Finally, you reach the the Seal Guardian. After the battle you again upgrade the Hawke's Key. You have a choice of critical chance plus, critical damage plus, stun chance plus, or speed reduction of enemies . As you exit, Larius appears again and warns Hawke about the Grey Wardens in the prison. Janeka then appears supported by three other wardens, and explains that instead of destroying Corypheus, she would like Hawke to help with harnessing his power. Hawke must decide to side with either Larius or Janeka (the decision can later be reversed). There is little overall difference between the two paths other than the puzzle you have to solve. The puzzle you must complete if siding with Larius is significantly more difficult. You will have the opportunity to change sides later on however and initially siding with Janeka and then defecting to Larius later is the only option in which the other Wardens survive. Note that the quest splits at this point, depending on which path you choose: * If Hawke sides with Janeka: the three wardens turn on her and follow Larius off into the tower. You exit into Corypheus's Prison - Daneken's Floor. : : : : : : : : * If Hawke sides with Larius: Janeka casts a spell and she and the three wardens disappear. You are left with Larius to find a way into the prison. You exit into Corypheus's Prison - Riannon's Floor. : : : : : : : : : Corypheus's Prison - Riannon's Floor The Helmet part of the unique armor set Regalia of Weisshaupt is in a chest in a room at the north of the maze, which is detailed below. , for mage Hawke , for rogue Hawke , for warrior Hawke You will enter a room where you fight some Carta mercenaries. You will have to solve the puzzle to get the orange line from one side of the room to the other to unlock the door. Further through this area, searching each room and long corridor, there will be a further 3 power nexus' which will show a different colour light on the pillars (Green, Red, Blue) - these will update the previous puzzle where you must align all the new color beams appropriately. When each individual color is "solved" the color beam will turn white. You will know that the entire puzzle is solved when there are four white (and no colored) beams running throughout the puzzle room. This will unlock all of the barriers leading to the Legacy item set helm. ***After solving the Orange line puzzle, hit the Blue power Nexus (furthest) then Red (closest), and finally Green (middle). You will be left with three white lines and one red - just move one column twice to have all white lines. Puzzle solved*** De-activating certain barriers will release demons. Janeka will return and block Hawke and others by summoning Kel-Sarag (a Revenant) and four emissaries who protect Kel-Sarag. They are: *Littus, The Healer - heals Kel-Sarag. *Zuthraal, Defender of Magic - protects Kel-Sarag from spells. *Azerthan, Defender of Blades - protects Kel-Sarag from physical attacks *Osra, The Nullifier - protects Kel-Sarag from negative effects. Killing them before attempting to kill Kel-Sarag will make killing Kel-Sarag much easier. They keep switching their locations among themselves but are easy to kill as they will not attack Hawke or anyone else but only try to protect Kel-Sarag. Larius will attack Kel-Sarag by default and you can not control him. But you can order each of your party members to attack one emissary each. Corypheus's Prison - Daneken's Floor You have been trapped by Larius in a floor of the prison, with many doorways blocked by magical barriers. You can remove particular barriers by interacting with a nearby Power Nexus. Each Power Nexus (when activated) removes one specific barrier, and Janeka can only activate one Power Nexus at a time. It is necessary to work through the maze, using the Power Nexus activation to bring down barriers. The Helmet part of the unique armor set Regalia of Weisshaupt is in a chest in a room at the north of the maze (identified on the map to the right) blocked by a gold barrier. The Power Nexus for this barrier is found in a jail cell blocked by a red barrier in a room to the southeast. , for mage Hawke , for rogue Hawke , for warrior Hawke De-activating certain barriers will release demons. The final battle of the level takes place in the central tower, where you fight three unique modified golems activated by Larius; *Fortified Golem, with significantly improved health and defense *Magic-Resistant Golem, with significantly improved defense against all magic based attacks. *Regenerator Golem, which will constantly regain health at a rapid rate. One of them will drop Unity ring. The Final Seal If you sided with Janeka, Larius will arrive after you, with the Wardens that took his side at the base of the tower. You may now opt to side with Larius instead. If you change your mind, Janeka is killed instantly by Larius, and the three remaining Grey Wardens will leave to alert the rest of the order about the situation. If you do not change your mind, you must kill both Larius and the Wardens. If you sided with Larius, you will arrive to find Janeka and the three Wardens already there. If you change sides, Larius will be killed by Janeka and the other Grey Wardens will turn on Janeka and must be killed. If you stick with Larius, you must kill both Janeka and the Wardens. Either way Corypheus will be released and attack you. Notes * Bringing Anders against Corypheus will result in an additional amulet, Seal of Dumat, exclusive to him in the loot drop from Corypheus. Having Anders in the party will also add some dialog where Anders declares his disbelief in the Chantry lore that the Tevinter magisters of old corrupted the Golden City and brought the darkspawn corruption into Thedas. Seeing the amulet will make him change his mind on that issue. Anders' dialogue in Legacy about the Golden City and the Magisters contradict his views and comments in Awakening and the Act II quest Tevinter Chantry Amulet, where he says he believes in the Chantry fable about the corruption of the Golden City by the Magisters. Category:Legacy quests